Zi, I'm here!
by Very Special Agent Tiva 1999
Summary: Some serious issues included! You have been warned! Total Tiva with some Zibbs and Mcgiva!


This is a really deep fanfiction you have been warned! But i learned about it at school and thought was important EVERYONE was aware of all the situations i pose to you!

Keeley xx

Ziva was late getting home, long case. She pulled up outside her house and set herself out of the car, locked it and made her way up the stairs to her house. Upon reaching her door she opens it and walks in and closes it behind her.

"Late are we?"

Ziva's head snapped towards the sound.  
"Yes sorry, long case."

"I've told you before, not to be late home."

"Yes i'm sorry ok." She said towards the figure advancing towards her.

He soon grabbed onto her hips and shoved her against the wall.

"Michael please stop" She struggles against him but he just pushed his body weight against her. "Michael"

"Ziva i've been waiting all day." He ran his down her stomach and so it sat on her trouser line.

"Michael please i don't want this." She pleaded with him as she tried to push his hand away.

"Well i want this and i want this now." He ripped off her trousers and t-shirt so she was only in her underwear.

"Michael" He took one look at her before stripping himself down naked and shoving himself up against her, forcefully pushing his mouth against her and pushing his hips against her. She tried pushing him away but she knew it was no use, it was never any use. He ripped of her underwear and forcefully entered her, causing Ziva immense agony. She tried to scream out but his mouth was attacking hers. He trusted hard against her until he reached his climax and pulled himself away from her. He got changed as she collapsed to the floor in agony. She curled herself in a corner and attempted to get some clothes on but only managed to get her underwear on before she collapsed in agony clinging to her stomach.

"I'll be back tomorrow" Michael swiftly left once he was changed leaving Ziva curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. After around half an hour the pain had dulled enough Ziva managed to stand but realised she was bleeding so quickly went to the bathroom to change and clean herself up. She changed into some black short shorts and her running bra. This has been the same for almost 6 months now but nobody knew and it never happened on a weekend from friday to sunday so this was a first. She went to her phone and nearly died in shock. Tony was on his way around for movie night. Oh no. She quickly tidied up the house and took some paracetamol to numb the pain. Not long after there was a knock at the door. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it to find Tony beaming on the other side. His smiled dimmed however when he saw the pain behind her eyes. He gently stepped inside and placed his hands on her hips gently as he went to pull her into a hug but she cowered away and stepped back away from him.

"Zi, what's going on?" He stepped closer to her to comfort her but she stepped back again until she hit the wall.

"Please, please don't hurt me." She cowered away without really knowing what she doing.

"Zi, im not going to hurt you." He stayed where he was as he saw her distress.  
"please" she let a tear fall down her face.

"Ziva i'm gonna come and give you a hug ok i'm not going to hurt you." Tony slowly stepped towards her until he was close enough to touch her. He gently placed his hands on her hips and pulled her slowly towards him. He wrapped his hands around her back and she eventually wrapped her arms around his neck cringing slightly as she was still sore. She rested her head against his chest. He gently rubbed her back until he felt her relax slightly. He gently moved her over to the sofa where he sat down and was soon followed by Ziva. She sat down and curled up against him so he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Zi, what's going on?

"I can't tell you"

"sure you can! Zi do you not trust me!"

"Of course i trust you"

"then why don't you tell me so i can help you"

"Because if I tell you, he's going to kill you and Gibbs!"

"He?"

"Michael!"

"Michael Rivkin?"

"yes"

"what's he done?"

"nothing"

"no because you were terrified of me and in pain because it's nothing"

"i think i'm in an abusive relationship"

"your dating him?"

"no he just keeps coming to my house and.. doing stuff"

"I can see that" He indicated to the bruises on her arms, legs, stomach and back."

"I'm sorry"  
"for what?"  
"not telling you"

"It's ok but we're going in"

"where"  
"NCIS"  
"No Tony"

"No Gibbs will meet us there come on"

Tony text Gibbs saying 'serious issue. meet me at NCIS ASAP!' and left asap with Ziva forgetting she was only in running gear. They got into the car and sped off to NCIS...


End file.
